


The Adventures of Doctor Universe and Princess Rose

by Toppbanana



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Crack, F/M, Fluff, Saving the World from evil pears, de-aged ten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 09:12:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1893492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toppbanana/pseuds/Toppbanana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A direct hit from a wayward blow-dart leaves the Doctor feeling years younger. Rose is left to look after the effects, but she doesn't seem to mind too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Adventures of Doctor Universe and Princess Rose

**Author's Note:**

> A birthday gift to the oh so enchanting greatspacedustbin! I'm sorry that it isn't Time Lord Victorious, quite the opposite in fact, but I hope you enjoy it just the same!! You are wonderful in every way! Don't let anyone dull your sparkle!

The planet was supposed to be peaceful. And, according to the Doctor, it usually was. Which was why he took her to Amathatic festival on the planet of Purpaitha to see the firework show celebrating the birthday of their Queen. The locals looked human, but were a fair bit taller and had dark purple tattoos adorning their skin. They were very friendly to off-worlders, and had even ended up invited Rose and the Doctor to watch the celebration from the Queen’s palace. That’s when everything seemed to go pear-shaped.

The Doctor had just finished explaining the different types of food and drinks the planet produced when shouts were heard all around them, something about inappropriate eyebrow movement. The next think they knew they were being chased out of town while trying to dodge a barrage of blow-darts. After running through a thick marsh for what felt like hours, they finally made it back to the TARDIS, both of them wildly out of breath.

“So much for a peaceful planet. It’s been a while since we were chased by blow-darts; I guess it was only a matter of time before they were used again. They were pretty good with those things, narrowly missed me a few times,” Rose panted, walking over to the Doctor, who was doubled over with his hands on his knees, still trying to catch his breath.

“There were-there were many narrow misses that’s for sure,” The Doctor said, finally looking up at Rose. His breathing laboured and his skin was pale making his freckles stand out. For all the times that he had boasted about his superior biology, he really wasn’t living up to it right now. In fact, something seemed to be wrong with him.

“Doctor, are you okay?” Rose asked in a concerned tone, panic beginning to bubble up.

“Okay, maybe it wasn’t as much of a narrow miss as I thought,” he said, finally standing up and looking behind him, his eyes were the size of saucers.

“What do you mean?”

“I don’t want to alarm you, but I think I may have a bit of a problem,” He offered a shaky smile that came across as more of a grimace.

“What sort of a problem? Doctor what’s wrong?”

“Erm, well…You may have been able to dodge those blow darts, but I wasn’t so lucky…”

Rose looked behind the Doctor and gasped. There was a long dart with red, yellow, and blue feathers sticking out of the Doctor’s backside. “Doctor what…? Oh my God!”

-=-

After the Doctor had hooked himself up to various machines and ran several tests, he concluded that the darts had not been poisonous. However, it did release an unknown toxin into his system. He promised Rose that it wasn’t dangerous and his body would be able to break it down in a few hours. He told her that he should be able to break it down faster if he were to sleep it off. So while he laid down to sleep off whatever was flowing freely through his veins, Rose decided she would finally jump in the shower and scrub all of the muck and grime off her skin from their jaunt through the marsh. As she made her way towards her bedroom, she completely missed the way the Doctor skipped down the hall… right past his own bedroom.

Rose shut off her shower and heard humming echo off the walls of the bathroom. Thinking that she had somehow turned on music in her bedroom, she stepped out of the shower and wrapped herself in a fluffy towel.

“Hiya Rose!” a voice chirped happily from the floor behind her. Rose screamed and clutched her towel tightly to her body. The Doctor was sitting on the floor with his back against the door, a big fat goofy grin plastered on his face. He had tied a dark blue blanket around his neck, creating what looked like a cape.

“Doctor! What are you doing in here? I thought you were going to have a kip?” Rose stammered, trying to slow her racing heart.

“I hate kips. They’re stupid,” the Doctor pouted.

“Doctor is everything all right?” Rose approached him cautiously. He looked up at her with wide eyes and beamed again.

“I wanted to play with you! I was waiting and waiting and waiting and waiting,” he took a deep breath. “And waiting and waiting and waiting! You were taking forever! And I was lonely, so I thought I would come and meet you in here!” He finished, clearly quite proud of himself for thinking ahead. There was something a bit off with his voice.

“You wanted to play with me?” Rose asked in a stunned tone.

“Yep! I’m Doctor Universe: a time traveling, spaceman, with lots of superpowers. And you are Princess Rose: the most beautifulest princess in all of time and space!” his voice took on an almost dreamy quality. “And together we save planets, and galaxies, and stuff from evil. But you like to get yourself into trouble all the time, so I have to save you a lot. But that’s okay, because you save me too, but not from the monsters. I save you from the monsters. You save me from bad dreams and when I get sad, because my family is dead, and you’re all I have.” The Doctor said matter-of-factly, but there was a touch of sadness to it. Rose felt her heart constrict at his last words and how much truth there was there. “But you know what? That’s enough, because secretly Doctor Universe loves Princess Rose so much! More than anything even. But he can’t tell anyone, not even her, because he’s scared that he might lose her. It’s his biggest fear.”

“He what?” Rose gaped at the Doctor.

“ROOOSSE!” The Doctor whined, ignoring her question. “Can we go play now? You still need to put on your cape! You also need your magical crown, but the Evil Pearpoop took it. And now we have to get it back or else he will be able to take over your kingdom! Now come on!” He tugged her hand and pulled her into her bedroom.

“Doctor, something is very wrong with you. You said that you needed to sleep so you could get rid of the toxins,” Rose said. She was scared. The Doctor was acting like a six year old (well, more so than usual). What he was saying would actually be adorable if she weren’t so terrified of what was happening to him. He didn’t seem to be in control of himself.

“I don’t. Wanna. SLEEP!” The Doctor shouted angrily, kicking the corner of Rose’s bed. He screeched in pain and fell to the floor in tears. Rose was down by his side in a second.

“My foot,” he sobbed, cradling his injured appendage.

“c’mere,” Rose sighed. “Let me see it.” She removed the Doctor’s trainer and then his sock to look at his foot. He continued to snivel and sniff the entire time. There appeared to be nothing wrong with his foot.

“Well, I think we’re going to have to chop it all off,” Rose declared in a mock stern voice.

“What? No!” The Doctor exclaimed, beginning to cry again.

“Yep. We’re gonna cut it right here,” she lightly traced her finger up the arch of his foot. When he squeaked, Rose smiled a little. “And then, these toes are going to have to go too,” she tickled them as well. The Doctor’s sobs soon turned into a full out giggle as she tickled his foot.

“Do we actually have to chop off my foot? And my toes?” he asked once Rose had stopped.

“Nah, I think you’ll pull through just fine.” Rose stifled a laugh at his tone.

“Good! Because I like my feet, I need them to run really, really fast,” the Doctor announced putting his sock and shoe back on. “Now can we go play?”

“Well a princess can go out and save the world in her towel can she? What would the neighbours say?”

“That she’s a loony!” The Doctor laughed loudly.

“That’s right! So why don’t you go head off to the kitchen and have a snack while I get ready, yeah?”

The Doctor nodded eagerly and bounded out of the room, making whooshing noises, his cape billowing behind him. Rose shook her head with a sigh. This was just perfect. It must have been whatever was in that bloody blow dart making him act like a child. Well, there had always been the bouncing off the wall energy, and the kicking of things when he was upset, and the pouting when he didn’t get his way, okay maybe it really wasn’t that different. His tone of voice was a bit more child-like, but other than that, nothing really had changed.

Ten minutes later, Rose entered the kitchen dressed and wearing her own pink cape fashioned from one of her sheets. Well, she thought she had entered the kitchen. It was completely turned upside down. Cupboards hanging open, stuff had been spilled on the floor and counters, the fridge was left ajar, and sitting on the table was the Doctor, knuckle deep in a jar of jam. Other kinds of jam had dribbled down onto his front or had been smeared on his face. And by the looks of his hair, he probably managed to get some jam there too.

“Rose!” he smiled around his fingers as he sucked the jam off them.

“Did you make this mess, Doctor?” Rose said with raised eyebrows.

“Ye- No! It was the Evil Pearpoop! He tried to take all of the jams so I had to eat them! It was for the good of the universe.” The Doctor said stoically.

“Right,” Rose nodded. “So this Evil Pearpoop, I think we need to go find him and make him clean up this mess.”

“Yeah! Let’s go Princess Rose!” The Doctor jumped down off the table and pulled Rose out of the kitchen. She winced at the still wet sticky fingers that wrapped around hers.

They spent the afternoon building a giant pillow fort, which Doctor Universe had named “Banana Castle”. They threw smaller pillows at the minions of Pearpoop when they tried to storm Banana Castle. Unfortunately, Princess Rose ended up getting captured by the Evil Pearpoop when she wouldn’t tell him how to defeat Doctor Universe. Just as she was about to be dropped into a giant volcano, Doctor Universe swung in and saved her. He blushed ferociously when he was rewarded with a peck on the cheek as Princess Rose declared him her hero. Together the tied up the Evil Pearpoop and brought him to the kitchen where he would spend the rest of his days cleaning up the mess he made.

With Doctor Universe’s archenemy finally being defeated, he could finally do the thing he had always wanted to do. He got down on one knee and proposed to his beloved Princess Rose. Princess Rose happily accepted, a dark red blush painting her cheeks. They exchanged their rings (pieces of twine with a bead tied to it) and vows within their castle. Their honeymoon was spent cuddled together watching The Lion King and dreaming up how they would spend their happily ever after.

Rose awoke when she felt a tickling sensation on her feet. Cracking open one eye, she noted that she was on the couch in the media room, The Lion King playing on repeat. Looking down at her feet, she saw that they were in the Doctor’s lap where he was running his fingertips up and down her instep.

“Doctor Universe, is that anyway to wake up your wife?” Rose admonished.

“It is when she threatens to chop off my foot,” he smirked. His deep voice sent a thrill through Rose’s body. Hang on…

“Doctor?” Rose sat up fully, looking over the man that was still running his fingers along her foot. “You’re better?”

“Fit as a fiddle! Told you all I needed was a little kip!” He beamed.

“You weren’t too keen on sleepin’ earlier,” Rose arched an eyebrow.

“Well saving the universe and jeopardy friendly princesses will tucker anyone out, including Doctor Universe.”

“So do you remember everything?” Rose asked a little nervously.

“Banana Castle, the Evil Pearpoop and his minions, you dangling over a volcano, me rushing into save you at the last minute. Princess Rose, I’m surprised at you. Doctor Universe has a fantastic memory, it’s one of his many superpowers.”

“Right, yeah, sorry,” Rose blushed. “Guess I forgot that one.”

“That’s okay, I forgive you. However, you threatened to cut off my favourite foot and my toes! That warrants punishment, I think.”

“No, no, please! Ahh!” Rose screamed out a laugh as the Doctor proceeded to relentlessly tickle her feet. If that weren’t bad enough, his fingers worked their way up to tickle her ribs as well.

Somehow they both ended up on the floor with the Doctor under Rose, completely at the mercy of her own tickle torture.

“Okay, okay, you win!” the Doctor laughed.

“Hah!” Rose smiled in victory, stilling her fingers.

“Rose, I… thank you, for looking after me today. It couldn’t have been easy for you,” The Doctor said, looking at her with such sincerity in his eyes. Rose couldn’t resist cupping his cheek. She was pleased, and a bit shocked, when he leaned into her touch, his eyes fluttering closed.

“Even the fantastic Doctor Universe needs saving sometimes,” Rose said softly.

“But as long as he has his beautiful Princess Rose, he knows he will always be safe,” the Doctor smiled warmly, placing his hand over hers.

“Yeah?”

“Yes.”

 

 

 


End file.
